


You can't live in the past

by elfofdeath



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23429401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfofdeath/pseuds/elfofdeath
Summary: Ursa tries to warm up to OzaiThere past is tied but is there future?
Relationships: Ozai/Ursa (Avatar), Urzai - Relationship
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

Ursa could live in the past, she could live with the memory of her simple past, she could remember those days where she farmed in the sun, where she worked hard to help bring money in for her family.

Even if they had money from their former wealth as nobles they kept the wealth on the down low only spending it where necessary. Yet those days were gone, they had ended a few months ago when the Fire Prince himself came for her and then her simple life ended.

The young woman had a hard time adjusting to her new life within the palace, there were a lot of rules for her now that she was in the Royal Place. A Princess-to-be could not get her hands dirty, so she no longer could do as she used to on her farm, after all a Princess-to-be had to keep her hands soft, her nails clean and long. The long nails were a sign of her new station, servants would scrub her nails every morning before she set foot she even was allowed to walk the palace halls, they would brush her growing brown hair out to make it silky and smooth to the touch.

She found it all very unusual as she wasn't used to being pampered by other woman, never mind people who would have been her in another life. Someone as lowly as her was above these servants who were from a lesser birth just like she had been, yet they waited on her hand and foot without a fuss or without question. 

This was her life now and she had began to accept it, the servants finished scrubbing her nails and brushing her hair. She had to look her best today, after all she was to see her husband-to-be for some time together for a date.

They rarely had spent time together since she had been brought here, It made sense off course, they were stranger who hadn't warned up to each other as of yet.  
Ursa wanted to try though, try and warm up to her soon to be husband, she had to forget her past, she had to move forward from it as she had a future to look forward too, a future that would be with the Fire Prince.

She felt how the servants did her hair up, they put a small flame crown into her bun. She had been promised a bigger crown once she married the Fire Prince but she wasn't all that interested in that crown or its status at the moment.

She stood as the servants finished getting her ready for the day, she bowed to them to thank them for dressing her, for brushing her hair, for making her look prefect for the Prince.

She walked to the mirror in her room quickly, she checked her self out turning herself around a bit, she looked to the servants as they give a her a confident smile, to assure her she looked prefect for the Fire Prince, off course they couldn't say she didn't look good, they had to compliment her, but she took it all the same.

…

She had to go met him in the royal gardens, she was escorted by a hand maiden who was helping her learn every nook and cranny of the confusing palace, they showed her to the gardens, the other woman bowed to her then left her be.

She saw him facing the pond within the Royal Gardens away from her, his long black hair was smooth and tied into a top knot with his crown with the pinned top knot, his red royal robes were well fitted to his body, she made her way to his side with a bow of respect.

“Sire, how good it is to see you again.” She announced respectful 

She raised her head from her respectful bow, she looked as his eyes trailed toward her, she faced the pond as well as she saw the little Turtle-Ducks in the pond and wished she had arrange for the kitchen servants to bring her bread so she could feed them bread crumbs, although she had fed them yesterday morning.

“I heard you are quite found of this area, you come out and feed the Turtle-Ducks quite early don't you?” He questioned lightly 

They lived separate lives within in the palace at the moment, while he perfected his Fire Bending, did his royal duties, she sat to tea, learnt how to be a Princess from her teachers Lo and Li whom had been serving the Royal Family for years now. They had been Fire Lady Illah's personal assistants and teachers, they even helped raise Ozai when his mother died in child birth. 

Ursa had to admit was rather bored at the moment, she wasn't sure what she would be doing once she became the Princess, but she didn't get to do much at the moment.

“Yes I have come to find solace here, I come out early to feed these little Turtle-Ducks with bread crumbs.” She replied gently

The bread crumbs would not ruin her hands or her nails, so she saw no issues in feeding those birds.

She knelt down and placed her finger in the pond with a soft smile, she looked up to him gently as the Turtle-Ducks gathered to her.

“So I am glad you arrange to meet me here.” She added gently

He shifted his hands into his shelve as he shifted to stand and tall and proud, as he watched her circle her finger into her water below, he watched the Turtle-Ducks come ever closer and closer to her expecting food that she didn't have today.

“I understand your fondness for this area, I see no issues in you feeding these Turtle-Ducks.” Ozai began softly “Now I did arrange for us to spend time together, so let me show you what I have in mind.”

The young lady got up and give him a warm smile, it was usual for her to smile so warmly to him. At first she give him cold awkward smiles, at first she didn't know what to make of their arranged marriage to him or what to make of his father's words.  
She had awkwardly begged him to save someone else's life, someone he should have killed, maybe he would kill that man any ways just for how he had acted interfering in his business.

He watched her walk by his side now, he didn't know what to make of her, she was breath taken, every day he snaked a peek in on her. He's seen her change before his eyes, her hair was growing bit by bit, her beauty blossomed more and more, yet she was an arranged bride. He knew a lot about her from his spies, her liking animals was nothing new, he knew she was an untouched woman, no man had had her, a dirt peasant who could of had her never touched her like he would and she was his now and forever.

"The last time we spent time together you showed me the wonderful capital, so today what are we doing together ?" Ursa asked intrigued

The young woman took his fingers with her hand, he turned to face her a bit with fierce eyes, she redraw her hand as his fierce eyes scared her to no end. Ursa was sure he didn't mean to scare her like he did, but she always felt nervous around him and she still had no idea how she should deal with him. 

With Ikem she could be by herself, around Ikem, she didn't need to flirt, yet Ozai was someone new and unknowing to her still, she had no idea how to flirt with him or how to warm up to him.

"Sorry did I displease you?" she asked unsure

She held her hand a bit to herself with worry, she wanted to warm up to him a bit though, but maybe she was too forward with him.

He turned away from her to focus on where he was taken her, she sighed maybe he didn't want her to touch his hand or touch him at all.

“I wasn't expecting it.” Ozai responded roughly

“I thought that since we were engaged and that we are getting close to being married, then I should try... then we should act more like a couple.” She replied awkward

Ursa fiddled with her fingers a little as he sighed frustrated, he took her arm and took her a little room, it had a small square table filled with two cups, a tea pot and cakes.

“We shall spend our time here together.” He began as gentle as he could muster

He thought on her prior words to him as he took the tea pot and put his hands on it, she watched fascinated as he heated the tea up, she watched as steam came out the tea pots stem, he poured the hot tea out for them and give her small smile.

“I am in agreement with your words, we should start acting more like a couple.” He began dryly “This is something that I have on my mind as well.”

Ursa looked to him intrigued, she had no idea he had something like that on his mind, she took a cake and ate it, she licked her lips a bit as she wondered how they could grow closer together as it seemed they both wanted that.

“Acting like a couple is something we should strive to do. "Ozai added gently 

He observed her sat on her knees drinking her tea slowly, gently with all the pose Lo and Li had surly taught her, she was acting the part as a Princess, so he thought it was the prefect time for her to interact with those beyond him.

After all there were people whom where eager to see and met her before they got married, whom wanted to interact with her at a gala.

" I have the prefect opportunity for us, there is an early summer solace celebration within the Palace, many are eager to meet you and interact with you." Ozai explained dryly

Ursa couldn't believe there were people whom wanted to meet her, interact with her, she thought if she had become an actress there would of been people who admired and adored her, but now she all that would be different. 

" you'll will have a chance to show off everything that has been taught to you, also it will give us a chance to interact with each other beyond these little interactions."

Ursa put her hands together grateful she bowed a bit, she was trying to warm up to him and this was another opportunity to prove herself to him in a more public light.

" That sounds delightful, I look forward to it. "Ursa announced cheerful

He watched her face and reaction, a former actress like her could easily fool him, yet he wondered what had changed within her? 

He bowed her head to her, she noticed her had a bit of cake in his bead, so she got up a bit and scooted toward him. She brushed his bead to get out the cake and saw how close they were. She backed up a bit from him, yet she kept her hands on his face, she brushed her fingers on his strong muscular chin, on his strong cheek bones.

He was attractive, she was starting to see that, but she lowered her hand embarrassed by her actions, she saw how he raised his eyebrow at her so she looked off from him.

She knelt in front of him still blushing embarrassed, he brushed her gentle smooth face in return, she closed her eyes a bit as she pushed her face into his hand enjoying the gentle feeling.

" You seem very cosy around me today, very different then your usual self." Ozai explained gently 

He brushed her neck with his finger, she sighed as it felt good, the way his finger traced her neck, it tickled her a bit so she bit her lip a bit as she fidgeted from his touch.

" I told you already, I am soon to be your wife, it would be stupid to not try warm up to you at this stage." she replied awkward.

He chuckled at her words, he understood now her sudden change of heart , he finished toying with her, he withdrew his hand, then watched amused at her heavy breathing, he watched her blush brightly from his toying.

" I see. " Ozai replied coldly

He didn't seem to say much to her words, but he smiled a bit and she moved back from him to finish her tea, she sat silent for a long time. In many ways it wasn't a big deal for a fiancee to warm up to her betrothed, so maybe that was why he wasn't that too enthusiastic by her words.

" I hope you enjoyed the tea and cake." Ozai offered lightly "We shall be together soon at the early summer solace."

He got up off the ground and bowed as she got up and watched him stunned, she wanted to get closer to him but he kept her at a arms length.  
…..


	2. Chapter 2

Sumner solace celebration:

The Palace buzzed with life a in the Dragon Hall, the high nobles talked and interacted with each other with laughs and pats on backs, Ursa stood just outside the Dragon Hall taken in deep breaths as she held Ozai's hand nervous, she was about to make her grand debut in the court as the Princess- To-be. Ozai wanted her hand this time to show off their bond to each other, to show that they were a normal couple who were as a close as any other couple, maybe this was what he meant by acting like a real couple. Ursa could go along with that, she knew they were in public and acting like a loving couple was something they needed to do.

She centred herself like a good actress would, she had to act like the prefect fiancee and Princess-to-be , so once she was ready she nodded to Ozai that she was ready to make her grand debut. She wore a light red kimono, it was long and tight against her body, the kimono had a golden dragon sewing into. The sewing dragon ran from her s right shoulder to the bottom off her dress on the left hand side, she had flowers in her hair to repent her blossoming into a wife, to represent her growth into a fully bloomed woman and off course she had a flower that represented her purity for Ozai. 

Ozai wore some slightly different royal robes, they seemed formal, with very little yellow around the hems and down his chest.

He escorted her into the Dragon Hall as a Royal Guard introduced there presence to the room.

"Presenting the Fire Prince Ozai and his betrothed the Princess-To-Be Lady Ursa." He announced proudly

Everyone in the room bowed to them with a formal greeting of respect, Ursa almost responded to the bow with her own, but Ozai give her a slight movement with her hand to stop her movement, he frowned at her a bit. She guessed she was only to show him that kind of respectful bow now, she guessed she wasn't meant to bow to the nobles now. 

She understood most protocols better now, but part of her still reacted like her old self would do, which was inappropriate for her these days.

It was time to roam around the room hand in hand, she took in the nobles around them. They woman wore silk kimono, woman wore flowers in their hair too, the flowers of different colours and different meanings, she tried to remember them all, she knew flowers well but these woman used them for other meanings tonight.

She watched people slowly turn their eyes to her again as she and the Prince walked the room, the nobles took her in as she walked with Ozai hand in hand. Ozai thought of a prefect person or people to introduce her to as he walked, but off course someone took an opportunity to bow before him and then to Ursa, the man was a young soldier wearing his commander uniform.

“So this is the Princess-To-Be?” the man began humble “I can see why you've been hiding your betrothed away for so long.” He joked lightly

The Prince scoffed at the young commander and his words.

“I have not been hiding her away from anyone, I have just been waiting for the prefect opportune time to bring her to such an grand event..” Ozai replied coldly 

Ozai looked to Ursa as she stared at the solider with a look he'd seen before toward him, it was an cold smile , it was a look that said she didn't know what to make of the solider. she snuggled into him a bit, he could almost feel uneasy she felt around the solider and thus he brushed her face gently. 

"Now if you'll excuse us we have many other people to talk to tonight." Ozai explained while brushing off the solider.

He moved away from the man, tonight would be filled with much formal talking, entertainment from performers of all kinds. 

Ozai knew people were curious about Ursa, they seemed to admire her, but some admired her a bit too much, he saw men get slapped by there dates or wife a few times as they paid way to much attention to the beautiful woman.

They interacted with a few people, Ursa would talk now and then to people, but she was unused to such formal boring talks. Eventually as the night moved on it was time for them to take a seat for the performances. The hall had been set up for such a thing prior to the event starting, the guests also took seats around them, but they were front and centre. 

The performances began, a fire bender showed off fire shaped animals, Ozai watched a none bender like his betrothed eyes light, he could see Ursa's enjoyment as she smiled brightly and looked to him curious. 

"Can you make fire animals?" she asked hopeful yet curious

He watched the man make a dragon and spun it around and he closed his eyes and smirked coldly toward her.

"Why would I waste my talent and power on such travail tricks?” Ozai replied coldly 

She seemed disappointed by his retort to her question, Ursa knew what he meant, it wasn't as if he couldn't do it, but more he didn't want to waste his time in doing it. Ursa sighed as looked back to the Fire Bender whom smiled as he expanded his flame out and it exploded out but then it disappeared and he bowed to the crowd. Ursa clapped lightly as people watched her, observing her likes and dislikes, if she clapped they did as well. 

Ozai has arranged these amusements for her, so he crossed his arms watching her be delighted by such simple acts, there was nothing special about those people on stage, he could do so much better, he simply listened now with his eyes closes, but soon he was forced to opened his eyes as Ursa began whispering lines from her favourite play ' Love Amongst Dragons.' 

He knew how much she loved the play, even if she couldn't act in it any more, she read the play book all the time when she wasn't with Lo and Li, or feeding those Turtle-duck's. 

"You know I arranged for this performance for you." Ozai explained seductive 

He whispered into her ear, now, she looked to him as he pulled her into his chest, he wrapped one arm around her as she watched the stage with a quiet awe as Ozai rubbed her arm. 

She used to perform this play building herself up to the lead role but she never got be the lead actress, Ozai had came the day after she had been giving that lead role. She had humbly giving her part to her under study the day she had found put she'd be married off to Ozai. 

She looked to the Dragon Empress on stage, Ursa knew she could of been that actress, but she could not look into the past, or the what ifs of the past, she had promised herself to look forward to future she would have to be with Ozai. It was almost like a test of her will, why had he really arranged this performance? She'd make no big deal about it.

"Brilliant acting, thank you for arranging this." Ursa whispered in awe 

" I'm glad your enjoying it." Ozai replied lightly


	3. Chapter 3

He acted so cosy to her all night after the play ended, he would hold her chin as he would give her butterflies kisses, yet she could see him eyeing the room a little as he give her affection.

The performances ended as did the celebrations. they walked the halls, but Ursa's mind was burning with questions, had Ozai actions to her all night been an act? She as an former actress should see it right if he was acting for the people or not, but yet Ozai was hard to read.

It has been a fun night and they had got along well in front of the people, but now he walked in front of her without even looking at her.

" I has fun tonight... yet I would like for you to show me a fire animal.” She called out nervous

“I told you I would not waste my time..” He snapped

“ You don't have to show me, just tell me if you did make a fire animal what would it be?” She snapped in retort 

He stopped in his tracks to look at her, she paused as she watched him eyes her up almost furious, yet it changed to curiosity but he still had a hint of annoyance, he had seen her disappointed look when he refused to show of the same Fire Bending technique the entertainer had done. 

"Fine I will tell you, it would be a phoenix off course, it repents me the best." Ozai responded coldly 

He saw her look of wonder as she thought about his words, so he thought he would at least amuse her. Even if she said he would not waste his talent on showing her something that would waste his powerful bending, so he snapped his fingers as a small flame appeared as in the air, a small bird flew up and quickly burned out as he turned coldly away from her. Ursa watched the fire with awe and wonder, he had done something to please her and she almost reached out to the fire but she knew better then to touch it, it made her yellow eyes light up as the flame burned out. 

"A phoenix? How does that suit you?” She asked curious 

He took her hand as he pulled her into him lightly, he was walking her back to her room tonight, a guard could take her but tonight he would lead her to her room. After he left her at her room door she would rest before she met Lo and Li again to continue her Princess training. 

“I shall tell you tomorrow, my dear, but for now I'll get you back to your room.” he offered lightly

He took her to her room, she brushed his hand as she left him go, he didn't kiss her good bye that night, he simply bowed and left her be for the night.   
….

The next day Ursa was with Lo and Li, they were teaching her how to to interact with men if they flirted with her or got too much into her face. It was important for her to know since she was interacting with the nobles now in formal meeting and sometimes she would interact with people in private without Ozai at her side. 

Yet Lo and Li bowed to something or someone and she looked behind her to see who they were bowed too. It was her husband-to-be so she give him a formal bow as he walked into the room a little.

" Fire Prince Ozai" announced Lo and Lin respectful

"My dear Prince." Ursa announced with a bow 

"Lo and Li, I am taken Ursa here for a history lesson, you will not be needed today so spend your day as you please." Ozai commanded 

"Off course sire." They replied in kind

The twins got up and walked out respectfully, leaving Ursa on the floor for a moment, she then got up and sorted out her kimono for a moment. 

"History lesson?" Ursa questioned confused " I thought you were going talk about why your favour animal was a phoenix today." 

"Oh we will talk about that, but first I want to take you to my favourite contemplation spot, we must look to the past before I tell you more.”

She understood that he might have his places to think, it wasn't as if he had to go to same places she did to think or find solace. 

He extended his hand and she took it, he lead her through the Palace to the wall of former Fire Lords, off course Fire Lord Azulon painting hung but he was the current Fire Lord. He was alive and well, yet Ozai pointed to his grandfather Sozin whom painting showed his history in a mere painting, his fire in one hand, his scroll in the other, but below him the army, the start of the war.

"Fire lord Sozin?" Ursa questioned still confused

She knew well of him and his story, she knew well of Roku tied past to Sozin, she knew why she was here at Ozai's side. She knew what was meant to be between she and Ozai it was almost as if history was meant to be repeated between two strangers who were still learning about each other.

Yet she looked to Ozai with wonder, she couldn't help but wonder why he would show her Sozin of all people.

"I always felt a connection to my forefather, I was born on the same day as Sozin.” he began proudly “I see his vision clearly, I feel its my destiny to continue his dream. No I will achieve his dream and end this pointless war." 

She stared without a word as he lifted her chin, she saw her look now, he would comfort her in a bit, but he had to continue his words.

"The phoenix suits me , my dear even as though my grandfather died years ago his dream and spirit was reborn within me. " Ozai explained filled with all the pride his voice could muster

He brushed her face, she understood his words, she understood he wanted to fulfil his grandfather's dreams, after all his grandfather was filled with an ambitious nature too, she knew Sozin had meant well, Roku had meant well as well, so she stayed quiet and looked off uneasy with the current subject. 

"Off course this isn't just about me or my goal.”

He could see how she crossed her arms uneasy, he could see how she felt awkward about this conversation made her. The past of there ancestors was filled with many twist and turned, he could see she felt like he would judge her for her grandfather past. He brushed her cheek a bit, he showed her some tenderness.

“This is about us, we have a future together, we will be joint together as one for the rest of our lives.” 

She was looking toward to the future, looking wanting to warm up to him, try love him, yet he was thinking of their future too it seemed, he saw a future with her at his side. Yet she knew what her role was, in many ways she knew what part of her future was, she was to give him a child or more then a child. 

" I understand my place at your side sire ." she replied softly "   
Besides I want to look toward our future together as well, I understand looking to your past but my past is tainted." She admitted shyly 

Ursa was trying hard for her own shake, the past wasn't something she liked to think about it any more, sure Ozai's plans were ambitious and hell they might blow up in his face. She watched him huffed as she crossed her arms and turned away from her. What had she done or said to him? Ursa bit her lip as she took her arm a bit, she touched his face a bit with worried eyes. 

" Please..My Prince Ozai I want you to understand.." she called out "I have embraced this future with you to my fullest, I will work hard to be the the Princess I am meant to be... I'll be a good faithful wife, eventually I'll be a good mother to our child or even children." Ursa explained lightly

She didn't want him to be angry, or annoyed, she could handle what most of his nature, Ozai admiring his grandfather Sozin was fine with her, but he wanted him to embrace her too. 

He kisses her cheek, as he pulled her in hold her onto his chest. He understood her words and eagerness, she may not love him the way she was meant too, as it was obvious to see that she didn't love him. 

She was trying though, but he didn't love her either, he was attracted to her for sure but he could fake his feeling easily enough, she didn't seem to see through him as much as he thought she might do, he could fake those emotions as she could fake those emotions for him all she wanted as he would do the same for her.

They had an understanding of what they both wanted from the future, they had found a common ground at last. 

"We may be jointed together because of our relatives past, but we have much to look forward to in our future." Ozai offered gently 

She looked to him smiling gently, Ozai was aware of her more in that moment, he knew his role and how they should act in public it was why he showed off last night his affection. He was sure word would get to his father that they were getting closer, it might even please his father to hear those words, then again maybe he expected it to happen.


End file.
